


Stuart Trio Drabbles

by Glasz_Wingsz



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Gen, Set in Dalton AU by CP Coulter, Stuart Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasz_Wingsz/pseuds/Glasz_Wingsz
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on the Stuart Trio.





	1. A Kiss on the Forehead

**Author's Note:**

> I started these drabbles a long time ago, and came across them the other day. I want to see if I can keep up with them and write some more, but I'm also not making promises :)

Julian’s POV~~~~~

Julian’s only just arrived back at Dalton after almost five months away. Between near-constant filming for the newest blockbuster and the seemingly never-ending torrent of online assignments, as well as the recent onset of jet lag, he’s exhausted. He wants to sleep for a week.

So instead of his usual flashy entrance, he quietly eases open the doors to Stuart and trudges inside, abandoning his suitcases in the hall. He makes his weary way upstairs, not bothering to knock on either of Logan’s or Derek’s doors. He just wants to make it to his bed before he collapses.

He’s so tired he doesn’t notice that he leaves his bedroom door open; he doesn’t notice the two boys who follow him inside. He barely notices when Logan and Derek take hold of him and guide him towards the bed – somehow removing his jacket and shoes along the way – tucking him in with gentle, caring hands. He wiggles onto his side underneath the comfortable weight of the duvet before settling, eyelids slipping close as he drifts in that wonderful, pre-sleep haze.  
He feels a hand – Logan’s, he imagines, though admittedly he doesn’t much care in his current state – tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, off his face.

A pair of soft lips press tenderly against his temple, and he knows it is Logan because he can smell the prefect’s shampoo – a citrusy, tangy, fruity scent. When the fruity scent is replaced by a subtle mix of cologne, vanilla, and cinnamon, Julian knows Derek has replaced Logan, and not even a second later, he feels another pair of lips kiss his forehead.  
Those calloused fingers from before return to caress his cheek, and he stirs. The fingers retreat for a second before they resume their gentle petting.

“Go to sleep, Jules” Derek urges in no more than a whisper.

So he does; lulled into slumber by the caring attention of his two best friends, feeling warm and safe, protected.

 

Logan’s POV~~~~~~

Logan arrives back at Stuart House after Warblers practice to find the entrance hall littered with luggage. Checking the tags attached confirms his immediate suspicions; their resident celebrity is back.  
Excited to see his friend after several months being apart, Logan quickly ascends the stairs, guessing at Julian’s destination. Just as he reaches the second floor, a door at the far end of the hall opens and Derek steps out.

“Jules is back,” Logan tells him in a rush.

“I know, I saw him trudging up the stairs”.

Derek can’t hide the delight in his tone.

The door to Julian’s room is ajar and when they reach it, they can see the slender form of their friend as he drags his feet in the recognisable walk of dead-beat, bone-weary. As they watch, he stumbles and in unison, they move forward to help him.  
Logan wraps an arm around the actor’s slim shoulders and Derek lightly grasps one of his arms, and together they lead him in the direction of the bed. Derek pulls back the sheets as Logan pushes Julian down onto the mattress, skilfully wrestling him out of his jacket and bending down to slip off his shoes. They tuck the actor into bed, tugging the duvet up to his neck – just the way they know he likes it – and watch as he wiggles around, trying to get comfortable.

Derek reaches a hand out to carefully brush a lock of brown hair off the smaller teen’s face. Logan leans down, pressing a feather-light kiss on his forehead. Derek follows his example shortly after him.  
Logan reaches out his hand and strokes the slender actor’s cheek, marvelling at the softness of his skin and the openness of his face when he sleeps. He’s watched Julian sleep hundreds of times, but he never gets tired of seeing the vacant, innocent – almost vulnerable – expression that takes over his normally controlled face.

Julian stirs, whining drowsily. Logan retracts his hand quickly, caught off guard by the sudden movement from his friend, but he resumes his actions not a moment later. Both boys crouching at the side of the bed watch as Julian leans into the touch, like a cat begging to be pet.

“Go to sleep, Jules,” Derek whispers.

As Julian drifts off into proper slumber, Derek and Logan make themselves comfortable, ready to watch over their friend for the evening, sure that he is back and safe and nothing has really changed.


	2. Dance

*'Warblers Hall back entrance. Quiet. Now.'*

Derek presses send as he leans against the wall behind him, careful not to make any noise as he watches the slender boy twirl in lazy, elegant circles around the centre of the stage. His eyes are glued to Julian as the actor gracefully extends arms and legs, pulling the athlete into his dance. Soft music plays from a lonely boom box near the front of the stage, and Derek recognises the smoky voice of Skylar Grey.

Logan arrives not even a minute later, and he tiptoes to Derek’s side. As soon as he sees Julian, his breath hitches. Julian is dressed in form-fitting black leggings that hug him in all the right places, and a loose t-shirt that has slipped off one shoulder, exposing his thin chest and collarbone somewhat. He bends and flows in time with the steady rhythm of the music, displaying an unexpected amount of flexibility.

Silently, the two teens watch their friend as he leaps into the air, legs extended, before landing and immediately twisting his body into a quick series of spins. Neither Derek or Logan are able to take their eyes off Julian’s slim form as he sways and weaves his way through the dance, until finally, the song finishes and the hall is still.  
Julian collapses slowly – almost haltingly – to the ground, where he lays for several seconds. Derek and Logan can see his chest rising and falling heavily from where they stand. Eventually, Julian rises and looks directly at them.

“Enjoy the show, boys?”


	3. Sleep

When Logan finds them, Julian and Derek have already succumbed to sleep. The pair are wrapped around each other on the actor’s bed, homework and writing utensils spread out around them. On closer inspection, Julian’s head is resting on Derek’s chest and the athletic teen’s arms are circled around Julian’s neck and waist. Julian’s own arms are folded up, hands clutching at the fabric covering the musclier brunette’s abdomen. Logan thinks they look peaceful and ever so adorable, and he wastes no time in joining them, carefully pushing the school books and pencils to the foot of the mattress. He slowly crawls over to his friends and lays down next to Julian. He tentatively drapes one arm over them both, hand resting at the small of Derek’s back.

“Shh, Jules, it’s just me,” he hushes the slighter boy when he stirs and whines.

Reassured, the actor falls back to sleep, comforted by the solid walls of warmth on either side. Logan lays still for a while, just admiring the two teens in front of him. Derek and his strong muscular definition, his handsome face that made all the girls – and some guys, too – swoon. Julian and his slender frame and delicate features, so beautiful. Eventually, Logan’s eyes begin to droop and he snuggles closer, nuzzling the back of Julian’s neck. A tender smile on his face as he drifts off.


End file.
